


Cara in a Dress

by imaginedragonsfly



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cara in a dress, Cara x Din, F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedragonsfly/pseuds/imaginedragonsfly
Summary: Fan edit. Inspired by Lady_Vibeke's lovely story Come A Little Bit Closer. Please check out the fic.
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/Din Djarin, Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Caradin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Cara in a Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Vibeke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/gifts).



[Inspired by Come A Little Bit Closer by Lady_Vibeke.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788830) Our duo is invited to a celebration which required them to wear traditional garbs. Awkwardness and fun ensues.

**Had to update because I found Din his garb too. Hahaha**

**The couple that matches together, stays together.**


End file.
